Movie Night Madness
by yeahsouhhi
Summary: Movie nights have become a tradition for the long time best friends Chloe and Beca but what happens when this one starts off with a bang? (High School AU three-shot)
1. Chapter 1

"Chloe what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get confortable but you won't move you ass. Seriously it's not even that big, just scoot over."

"You always get the inside, I want it this time!"

"I get the inside. It's tradition, Mitchell now move."

"No I want the inside so I'm staying where I am."

"You know I'll get my way eventually why are you being a pain in the ass?"

"Okay first off you don't ALWAYS get your way and second I'm not moving!"

The duo was currently in Beca's room ready to start their weekly movie night. It's a tradition that's been going on since they were eight years old and ten years later the tradition and friendship was still going strong.

They were fighting over who got to sit where and Beca being the mischievous teenager she is decided to try a new approach. Digging her heals into the side of Chloe's thigh; she put all her energy into ramming the redhead off the bed.

"FU—Beca! Seriously."

Chloe was currently laying face down on Beca's floor. Beca was on her bed laughing hysterically at Chloe's current position. Calming down and wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes she peered down at the floor to see Chloe rubbing her head. Suddenly nervous, Beca's smile dropped and was replaced by a look of concern, nervous that she'd actually hurt the redhead.

"Hey Chlo I'm sorry are you okay?"

"No, could you go get me an ice pack and some Advil?"

Beca didn't even respond as she shot off her bed and the downstairs to the kitchen to get Chloe her medicine and an ice pack. Nearly tripping as she reached the final two steps she heard a rustling in the kitchen. Peaking around the doorway she saw it was only her mom.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetheart."

"Where's the ice pack and Advil?"

"Second cupboard from the right, why?"

Beca knew if she told her mom the truth she'd be in deep shit. She'd been warned on several occasions, no rough housing on the bed and it didn't help that it was Chloe that was hurt and not her.

Ever since they were ten and Chloe lost her mom, Mrs. Mitchell has been very attentive and caring towards the redhead, considering her a second daughter and part of the family. There was no doubt in Beca's mind that Chloe was her mom's favorite and while that might bother most kids it warmed Beca's heart to know her mom thought the world of her best friend.

Beca was awkwardly standing between the doorway and the kitchen table trying to figure out a way to proceed without getting a lecture.

"You promise you won't yell?"

"Beca Elizabeth Mitchell you tell me what's going on right now!"

Beca had to wince at the use of her middle name. Nothing good ever comes after the use of her middle name, ever.

"I might have accidently on purpose pushed Chloe off my bed and she may have hit her head…"

"BECA ELIZABETH—"

She knew it was coming; the big lecture but she didn't have time to deal with that not when Chloe was upstairs hurt. Grabbing what she needed from the cupboard she started to ease her way out of the kitchen walking backwards to keep an eye on her mom.

"Look mom I know you want to yell at me and I know I deserve it but I really need to get these things to Chloe so I'm just gonna go…now…bye."

Running up the stairs away from her mom Beca makes her way back to her room ready to apologize to Chloe. Before she even entered the bedroom she was already stumbling over her words.

"Chlo, I am so sorry I didn't think you would—"

Beca stopped mid sentence and dropped the items in her hands. Sitting, on her bed was Chloe, looking very okay with a smug look on her face.

"What the hell Chloe!"

"I told you I always get my way, Mitchell I don't see how you thought this was going to end any other way."

"But you…and I saw…and my mom…"

Beca was mad. Here she was feeling guilty for hurting Chloe and Chloe had been faking the whole time. She had nearly fallen down the stairs, was almost yelled at by her mom, and was ready to apologize and for what? Chloe was fine. Beca's faced contorted into a look of anger and rage, she was about to flip when her mom came to the door to check on Chloe.

"Chloe, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Momma M! Nothing some ice and an Advil can't solve."

"Okay well if you need me I'll be in the study working on some paperwork."

"Thanks Mom!"

"No problem sweetie. And Beca?"

Sighing, Beca turned towards her mother. She knew what was coming. It was either going to be about not hurting Chloe again or her punishment for hurting her the first time. Seeing how Chloe was faking the whole time she wasn't exactly fond of either options.

"Yes mom."

"You lay a hand on that child again and you won't see the light of day for a week, am I clear?"

"Technically it was my foot so—"

"Beca Elizabeth!"

"Yes mom I understand. No harming Red."

"Good. You two enjoy your movie."

Closing the door behind her Mrs. Mitchell went down the hall, leaving the two girls to themselves.

"You're a cunt you know that! I thought you were actually hurt!"

Beca was ready to continue her rant when the redhead walked up to her and brought them in a tight embrace. Wrapping her hands around Chloe's waist she let her head fall to the crook in the redhead's neck. Taking a couple slow breaths she allowed herself to cool down but didn't stop the hug. They stood in the middle of Beca's room just hugging, nothing to be heard but the start up menu for whatever DVD Chloe had picked out. After a couple more minutes Chloe loosened her grip on Beca's neck only enough so she could look at into the brunette's eyes.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble with your mom. Are you still mad at me?"

Beca wanted to say yes so badly but Chloe was giving her that look that she hated so much; the I-know-I-screwed-up-but-you-love-me-anyway look. Beca was used to this look and she fell for it every time. Chloe's eyes would shine extra bright under her lashes and Beca couldn't do anything but shake her head. This wasn't the first time Chloe had done something to get her or both of them in trouble and she knew it wouldn't be the last.

"I'm glad you're not really hurt, you scared me for a second."

Suddenly Beca was pulled back into the hug, not so intense this time but still just as good. She heard Chloe giggle and couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as she pulled the redhead closer to her. Still in the embrace, Chloe spoke up.

"You're really adorable when you're worried, Bec."

Beca felt her face heat up at Chloe's words, thankful that Chloe couldn't she her face Beca just shrugged into the hug before pulling away.

"What movie are we watching tonight?"

"Only the best movie in the world! The Goonies!"

Beca had to shake her head at that. They'd probably watched that movie fifteen times in the year alone but she couldn't deny that it was her favorite as well. Moving away from Chloe and towards her bed she waited for Chloe to crawl in and claim the infamous inside corner. Getting under the covers, she turned off her lamp and waited for Chloe to start the movie.

"Hey Bec?"

Instead of answering she just murmured an hmmm and waited for Chloe to say whatever she was going to say. Feeling soft lips pressed to her cheek she turned to see Chloe very close to her face. They just stared at each other until they both broke out into huge smiles. Putting her arm around Chloe and pulling her closer, the redhead snuggled up to Beca side and pressed play waiting for the movie to start and for their weekly movie night to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chloe, no."

"Come on Beca, please?"

Beca turned away from her pouting best friend as she placed her biology book in her locker. Why she had to take science was beyond her thinking capacity. The only thing Beca knew about science was that the Mitochondria was the powerhouse of the cell.

"Chloe we've watched The Goonies for the past three weekends. Can't we watch something else?"

"But it's our favorite why do we need to watch anything else?"

Beca only sighed as the duo began to walk down the hall to lunch, but not without feeling a tug on her hand as Chloe interlaced their fingers. After being best friends for eighteen years the short brunette was used to the constant invasion of her personal space. Beca Mitchell more than welcomed any type of physical contact with the perky redhead; there was just something about being so close to Chloe that put her at ease.

Beca looked down at their joint hands then up at Chloe, "Because normal people like to watch more than one movie, Chlo."

Chloe just smiled her ten thousand watt smile at the brunette before replying. "Yeah well we're not normal people, Bec so that doesn't really apply to us."

Okay so maybe Chloe had a point. The two friends were a lot of things but normal was not one to describe them. They were quirky and weird and troublemakers (never intentionally) and they were nice but normal just wasn't something they did.

They were the two girls who came to school dressed up as thing one and thing two for Halloween last year. They were the two girls who managed to fill the entire science hall with smoke because one of them (Beca) mixed the wrong chemicals and the other (Chloe) wasn't paying attention to the teacher as he went over the fire safety procedures. They were the dynamic duo, joined at the hip from sun up to sun down. They were Chloe and Beca the two very best friends ever.

Walking into the cafeteria they made their way over to the line to get their lunches.

"Please Beca? I promise we won't have to watch it again for three months if we can watch it tonight!" Chloe placed an apple and a piece of pizza onto her tray as she turned to her best friend. Call her what you will but Chloe Beale was nothing if not determined.

Beca couldn't believe what she was about to say, "Okay. We can watch The Goonies tonight BUT I have conditions."

Jumping up and down Chloe smiled as they paid for their lunches and started to walk off to find a place to eat. "Yay. Okay this is gonna be so much fun!"

Leave it to Chloe to get over excited about watching the same movie four weekends in a row. The two friends found a vacant spot against a wall outside and sat down to eat there lunch.

Popping a french fry in her mouth Beca looked over at Chloe. "Slow your role there red. I said I have conditions. You might want to hear them first before you get excited."

"Beca you could say I have to strip naked and run through the mall, I don't care, I just wanna watch my boys find Willy's treasure!"

Well that was a visual Beca didn't need in her head. Blush began to creep on to her cheeks and she tried her best to not look completely flustered at the idea of a naked Chloe running through North Meck Mall.

Shaking her head Beca composed herself before replying to her friend, "You wouldn't do that and you know it, Beale. We'd get to the mall and you'd just wait for me to get out of the car before you locked me out and refuse to let me back in until I called it off."

"Hey! I wouldn't lock you out!"

"Oh no? Then what would you do."

"I'd strip in the car and make you uncomfortable until you drove off." Chloe said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wouldn't get uncom—"

"Bullshit Mitchell. That was some serious blush you were sporting just now at the mere mention of me being naked. You wouldn't last two minutes in the car."

Beca could only blush a darker red at finding out she had been caught, of course Chloe had seen her blush.

Putting more fries in her mouth Beca tried her hardest to look completely neutral.

"Wow someone put on their rude pants this morning. It's not polite to interrupt someone Chloe. Didn't your mother teac—" Beca's eyes widen as she realized what she was saying. Chloe's mom had always been a sore subject to bring up. After Mrs. Beale lost her fight with breast cancer, Chloe had a hard time adjusting to life without her.

Beca saw the fleeting look of sadness cross her friend's face at the mention of her mom. She would definitely be kicking herself later for stupidly bringing it up. Chloe looked down at her tray trying to push back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Beca took her friends hand and gave it a gentle squeeze causing Chloe to look at her. Not letting go of Chloe's hand, Beca attempted to apologize for being an ass. "Hey I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Chloe shook her head and put on a smile that would fool the CIA but Beca knew better than to believe it was genuine, "It's fine. I'm over it." Chloe looked back down at her plate ready to move on. She hated talking about her mom and she hated it even more that she was still upset over it.

Beca wasn't having any of it, "Chlo. Look at me." Slowly Chloe looked up to see her best friend looking at her with pleading eyes. Beca had always tried to get Chloe to talk about it. If it was anyone was else Beca wouldn't even bother, but this was Chloe and she cared more about her than she did herself.

"It's not fine and I know you're not over it."

"Beca I—"

"No! Don't lie to me again okay? I know it still hurts for you because it still hurts for me too, but she would want you to move past it. She'd want both of us to move past it. I'm sorry I brought it up, I'm an ass."

Chloe smiled at Beca and this time Beca knew it was genuine because it reached her eyes and made them sparkle. She disconnected their hands and opted to hug the brunette extra tight. Chloe would always be grateful for having Beca in her life and it was always a pleasant surprise when the brunette pushed to move past her walls.

"Thank you for caring. I don't know what I'd do without you." It came out in a jumbled mess since Chloe's head was pressed into Beca's shoulder but the brunette heard her nonetheless.

"You'd probably go streaking through the mall and get arrested if you didn't have me."

Laughing as they pulled away Chloe lightly punched her best friend in the shoulder. "You know if you keep bringing up me being naked someone might get the wrong idea."

"Oh yeah? And what idea is that exactly?" The girls began to collect their things as the lunch bell sounded and everyone moved to go back to class. As always though Chloe grabbed hold of Beca's hand as they made their way inside.

"That you like me."

Beca had to laugh at that comment. It wasn't so much that it was a false statement or even a bizarre accusation it was more of the fact that everyone already assumed that Beca liked Chloe. In fact ask anyone and they'd say that the two friends were the cutest couple they'd ever seen.

"Chloe," Beca said laughing as they were walking down the hall, "you do realize people already assume you're my girlfriend right?"

"What? Why?"

As if to prove her point she raised their joined hands waving them in Chloe's face.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway Chloe looked at Beca as if she had two heads. "Wait, what does me holding your hand have to do with people thinking I'm your girlfriend?"

Beca came to a halt and looked at her friend, "You serious?"

"Completely."

"Do you want me to list the reasons to you or something?" Beca didn't know where this conversation was going but she felt her throat close up as thoughts began to circle in her head.

"Yeah go for it, I'm all ears." Chloe for her part looked genuinely surprised by the idea of people thinking they were a couple. It wasn't that she'd never thought about them being together, they had always been close and Chloe wasn't much for respecting someone's personal space especially if that person was Beca. It was just how she was with Beca and she had always assumed if anything were to have happened it would have happened a long time ago. Beca was her best friend, her first friend ever for that matter; she just liked being close to her.

"Okay well first off there's the hand holding."

"I've always held your hand."

"Well there's the fact that you kiss me on the cheek all the time."

Chloe didn't have a response for that one so she just waited for Beca to continue.

"We always cuddle whenever we're at your house or mine."

"Cause you're warm and I like being close to you."

"You spoon me when we sleep Chlo."

"Yeah…okay so we do a lot of couple-y things but that's just cause we're really close."

Beca could tell Chloe was starting to get upset she just couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like SHE thought they were a couple it's just what people always assumed. If Beca had a quarter for every time someone mentioned it she'd be a very rich woman.

"Hey calm down Chlo, it's not a big deal okay."

Chloe threw her hands up in the air, "But it is Beca!"

Beca was completely confused now. She had no idea how their playful conversation had turned into an argument. She was starting to get frustrated with Chloe. Was it really that big a deal that people thought they were together?

"Why? Is the idea of being my girlfriend so bad you're going to start a fight with me?"

"That's not what I said!"

"Then what are you saying Chloe? Because right now you're upset with me and I don't know why?"

The bell sounded signaling it was time for fourth period to start. Beca looked at Chloe expectedly waiting for an answer.

Chloe started to turn away from Beca ready to head to class when Beca grabbed her arm. "Chloe, I can't fix this if you don't tell me what I've done to upset you."

Shaking her head Chloe stepped out of Beca's grasp, "You didn't do anything wrong. I just…can we talk about this later? I'm going to be late for photography."

"Chl—"

"Later Beca I promise," and with that Chloe walked away.

Beca didn't move as Chloe disappeared around the corner or more she couldn't move, she felt paralyzed. She couldn't wrap her head around what had happened. The halls grew quite and empty as Beca continued to stare into space.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Just then the second bell sounded, signaling the beginning of class. Beca snapped out of her paralyzed state at the sound realizing she was going to be locked out of class again. Beca could care less about the quadratic equation so she just turned and headed for the library. Maybe there was some book she could read that would help her understand why Chloe was so upset. Walking down the hall all Beca could think about was the redhead and how she had to find a way to fix whatever it is she had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Fourth period had been going on for half an hour and Chloe was standing in the dark room developing her pictures as her and Beca's conversation replayed over in her head. She wasn't mad at Beca, at least not in the way Beca thought she was.

"Chloe!"

"Chloe!"

"CHLOE!"

Finally snapping out of her daydream Chloe finally looked up to see Aubrey staring at her. "What is it Bree?"

"You just put your photo back in the developer instead of the stop bath."

Looking down Chloe noticed her photo paper starting to turn from black and white to a funky orange color, "Dammit."

Chloe went back over to her enlarger and carefully pulled out another sheet of photo paper. After focusing the negative she exposed her paper and went back to developing it, paying closer attention to which bin she placed her image in.

Aubrey looked back at Chloe, "What's got you so distracted, Chlo?"

Sighing Chloe pulled her picture out of the developer and placed it in the stop bath before responding, "It's stupid."

"I'm sure anything that has you messing up a photograph isn't stupid, Chloe."

Chloe knew she should probably talk about what was making her upset and Aubrey was probably the one person who would give her an unbiased opinion on the whole situation.

"It's about Beca."

"What's the hobbit done now?"

Chloe finally cracked a smiled at Aubrey's nickname for Beca. Aubrey's known Beca and Chloe ever since her family had moved to town her freshman year of high school and they had all become really close friends through out the years.

Chloe didn't see the point of beating around the bush so she just said it, "If you didn't know us, would you think Beca and I were a couple?"

"Where did that come from?" Aubrey asked surprised by the question.

"We had a fight earlier," Chloe said moving her photo into the fixer.

"What was the fight about?"

"Just answer the question first please?"

"Okay…well yeah. If I didn't know you, I'd think you guys were a couple. Is that what you fought over?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so what happened exactly?"

Chloe recapped the situation to Aubrey of her and Beca's lunch together and their talk in the hall way before class.

"Okay so I don't really understand what happened. Like are you upset that people think you're a couple?" Aubrey was just as confused as Beca appeared to be. She didn't understand what Chloe was so upset over.

"I don't know…maybe."

"Chlo," Aubrey began as she went to stand beside her friend, "what's going on in your head?"

Chloe started fiddling with her shirt, "I like her, Bree."

"Okay so what's the problem?"

"I don't know. It's just…if people think we're a couple then they must see the way I look at her and if she knows that people think we're together then…" Chloe couldn't finish her sentence. Chloe had always been so sure Beca was oblivious to how she acted with her. The cuddling and the kisses on the cheek and the handholding, it was all just for Beca. Chloe was an affectionate person but she reserved certain things just for Beca.

"…Then what?"

"Then that means Beca sees it too right?"

"Chloe, Beca understands a lot of things but reading social queues is not one of them. Remember my sweet sixteen?"

Chloe smiled at the memory, Aubrey was having a beach party for her sweet sixteen and half the school had shown up to celebrate including some kid named Jesse. He had followed Beca around the whole night flirting with her. Beca being completely oblivious to the fact kept talking to him and when he leaned in to kiss her she punched him right in the jaw.

Chloe smiled at Aubrey, "That was a fun night."

"It was. And it also proves that Beca is as dense as a doorknob, Chlo."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am. And that's why I know you're upset about something else as well."

Chloe looked surprised by the comment. She wasn't used to people being able to read her so well. Chloe started walking out of the darkroom trying to look as calm as possible, "I don't know what you're talking about, Bree."

Sighing Aubrey followed after her friend, "Yes you do. And you know I'm not going to push you to tell me what it is, but you are going to have to tell Beca whatever it is and that you like her."

Chloe whipped around to look at her friend. There was no way in hell she was telling Beca that she like her. "I'm not telling her, Bree."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer, Chlo. Why aren't you going to tell her?"

Chloe chose to ignore her friend as she walked over to her seat and began organizing her photos and her negatives. Just as Aubrey was going to speak up, Chloe beat her to it.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore okay?"

"Okay fine, but just promise me you'll talk to her about this."

After taking a minute to mull it over Chloe finally agreed. "I promise, Bree," Chloe said sincerely.

* * *

Beca was waiting outside Chloe's classroom when the bell ring signaling school was over. She had spent her entire period in the library trying to come up with reasons for why Chloe got so weird but she couldn't think of any reasonable explanations. Beca knew the only way she was going to get to the bottom of this was just to talk to the redhead herself.

Chloe came walking out of the classroom with Aubrey and suddenly Beca felt her throat dry up. Aubrey branched off from Chloe and Beca began to make her move towards the redhead.

Chloe could see Beca walking towards her and knew they were going to talk about earlier. It scared her to no end to have to have this conversation with Beca, but she knew it had to happen.

Beca slowed her pace until she was standing in front of Chloe. Neither of them speaking, just looking at each other. After what felt like hours but was more of the lines of two minutes, Chloe broke the silence, "Ready to head home?"

Beca was thrown off by the question, she expected Chloe to explain why she was acting so strange. After shaking off the initial shock she responded with a nod of her head and the two started their walk home. Beca's heart sunk when Chloe didn't reach for her hand like she always did, but decided now wasn't the time to bring it up.

The walk home was awkward to say the least. It had been fifteen minutes since either girl had said a word and Beca was starting to get antsy. Not being able to take the silence anymore she spoke up, "Chloe are we going to talk about earlier?"

Chloe stopped walking and let out a sigh, "I guess, yeah."

"Okay so can you tell me what I did? Because I still don't know why you're so angry with me."

Chloe didn't mean to but she couldn't help but raise her voice when she replied, "I'm not upset with you Beca! I thought we discussed this already."

"You could have fooled me with that tone! Seriously Chloe what's your problem?" Beca's eyebrows knitted together as she looked at her friend. She had never seen Chloe so visibly upset and it was starting to scare her.

"Look can we not do this now? Can we just get back to your house first?" Chloe knew she was stalling but she really wasn't ready for the conversation they were having. It made her nervous and angry and Chloe hated both of those emotions.

"Fine! Whatever," Beca said not waiting for Chloe as she walked off.

* * *

They finally reached Beca's house ten minutes later and made their way up to Beca's room. Once inside Beca closed her door and waited for Chloe to talk. When two minutes had passed and Chloe was still silently sitting in the desk chair, Beca lost it.

"Dammit Chloe! What the hell is wrong?"

Chloe was lost in thought and Beca's out burst had her jumping out off the chair. She was going to respond but before she could Beca was launching into a full-fledged rant.

"I don't know what's going on with you! One minute we're just goofing off and then the next you're getting pissy and ignoring me! I mean it was just supposed to be a joke. I mean obviously we're not together so I don't understand why you're so bent out of shape about this! You're my best friend and you're being weird and not your usual overly excited weird, but like weird-weird and I don't know what to do. What did I do? How do I fix this?"

Chloe waited a few seconds for Beca to calm down before she spoke, "I'm not mad at you Beca."

"You sound like a broken record right now, Chloe! If you're not mad then what are you?"

Chloe knew this was it, there was no going back after this, "I'm scared."

Beca's anger disappeared as she took in the sight of her best friend. Chloe looked helpless. Beca had seen her best friend look a lot of ways but there was only one other time she could recall her friend looking so vulnerable and that was when her mom died. Patting the spot beside her on her bed Beca waited for Chloe to join her.

Beca took Chloe's hand in hers and interlaced their fingers. "What are you so scared of?"

Chloe looked down at their joined hands as she spoke, "I'm scared of losing you, Bec."

"Why on Earth would you be afraid of losing me?"

Instead of answering Beca's question she asked one of her own, "How long have you known people thought we were a couple?"

Beca was thrown off by the question but answered it nevertheless, "I uh…I think it was sophomore year when some girl said it was cute I always waited outside your classroom for you. She asked me how long we had been together and was shocked when I told her we were just friends."

"So three years?"

"Uhh, Yeah I guess three years," Beca wasn't sure where this line of questioning was going but Chloe was talking to her so it was a start.

Chloe snatched her hand out of Beca's grasp and stood up, "So you've been consciously aware of the way we act like a couple for three years and never said anything about it?

Beca stood up as well, "Well yeah but that's just how we are. We're close, why does it matter what other people think?"

"It doesn't!"

"It sure sounds like it does. Goddamn Chloe will just tell me why this upsets you so much so we can move past it already!"

Chloe threw her hands in the air and looked at Beca, "I LIKE YOU OKAY! You're my best friend and I like you and it sucks okay!"

Beca was frozen in her spot. She didn't know what she was expecting from this conversation but sure as hell wasn't it. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth but fell just as quickly when she realized the last part of Chloe's statement.

Slowly she made her way over to Chloe, "Why does it have to suck?"

"Because I can't lose you."

"Chloe," Beca started as she looked in to Chloe's eyes, her bright magnificent blue eyes that she loved so much "I like you too. I always have, but I know that's not why you're upset, there's something more to this…"

Chloe thought back to earlier and the promise she'd made to Aubrey. "I'm not ready to lose someone else," Chloe started.

"I can't lose anyone else. After my mom died I didn't know if I'd ever smile again but then you were there for me and I didn't feel so alone anymore. Beca you…you're the most important person in my life, Bec. You're my best friend but more than that you're just…you're everything. I can't stand the idea of losing you ever and if something ever happened and you weren't in my life anymore I couldn't—"

Chloe's words were cut off when she felt a pair of lips on hers; soft lips that set her heart on fire and spilled butterflies into her stomach. She slowly moved her lips against Beca's after the original shock wore off. Slowly Chloe pulled away from Beca and opened her eyes but what she saw she wasn't expecting. Chloe could name off a number of different emotions she felt while looking into Beca's eyes but what shocked her most wasn't an emotion but a sense of clarity. Chloe could see it so clearly when she looked at Beca that she had to wonder how she had missed it along. She felt like she was finally home, something she hadn't felt since her mom died, something she doubted she would every feel again, but right then looking into Beca's eyes she finally felt like she was ready to move on. She was ready to take a risk.

Beca smiled at Chloe and placed her hands on both sides of the redhead's face, "You're not going to lose me, Chlo, ever. I promise you that there will never be a day when we don't see or speak to each other because you're my everything too and I don't ever want to lose that."

Chloe stared back at Beca, "But what if this doesn't work out?"

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and smiled when she felt Chloe's arm go around her neck. Digging her head into Chloe's should, Beca could only laugh at the role reversal of it all. It was always Chloe who was the reassuring one, always telling Beca things were going to work out. She'd tease Chloe about later but right now she just wanted to enjoy being this close to Chloe.

"Goonies never say die, Chlo."

Chloe pulled back enough to look at Beca before bringing their lips together for the second time. Both girls smiled into the kiss before pulling away, Chloe sporting a mischievous smirk on her face as they did. "So," Chloe began, "You do want to see me naked!"

"I never said that!" Beca said as blush began to creep on to her face for the third time that day.

"HA! You're blushing! You so want to see me naked, Beca."

Beca pushed Chloe away as she buried her face in her hands not being able to erase the smile that was on her face. Chloe moved so she was straddling Beca's waist and tugged on her arms. "Beca." Beca only shook head as Chloe tried to prying her hands away.

"Come on Beca, I wanna see your pretty face."

Moving her hands from her face, Beca opted to place them on Chloe's thighs.

"All you had to do was ask," Chloe said adding a wink at the end.

"You're impossible. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"You love it."

Beca intertwined her hands with Chloe's, "I do," she said smiling.

The two teenagers stared at each other. Each finding it difficult to erase the smiles that were on their faces. There was a knock on Beca's door and before the girls had a chance to move, Mrs. Mitchell came in, stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed the two girls current position. Chloe slid off Beca's lap and waited anxiously for Mrs. Mitchell's reaction.

"Well," Mrs. Mitchell started trying to keep her voice leveled and a straight face, "I guess this means I lost the bet."

"What?"

"Huh?"

Mrs. Mitchell smiled at the two girls, "You're father," Mrs. Mitchell said directed to Chloe, "and I placed a bet on how long it'd take you two to get together. He said before graduation, I said college."

Beca looked at her mom with wide eyes, "Why in the hell would you bet on that?"

"Language young lady, I'm still your mother!"

"Sorry," Beca mumbled out.

"Anyways I came in to see if Chloe was going to be staying dinner."

"Oh uh sure," Chloe said trying to seem as calm as Beca's mom appeared to be.

"Okay, well you girls enjoy your movie," and just as quickly as she had come Mrs. Mitchell left leaving behind two very confused girls.

"Did that just happen?" Beca asked.

"I think so."

Beca turned to look at Chloe, "So what now?"

Jumping off Beca's bed Chloe began to set up the DVD player, "Now we watch The Goonies!"

Beca just sat and watched Chloe move about in her room as she tried to soak in all that had happened. She never would have guessed her day would have gone the way it had, but she wasn't going to complain if it meant she finally got the girl of her dreams.

"Hey!" Beca started coming out of her daydream, "I said I had conditions!"

Chloe started put the DVD in and moved to sit in the inside corner of Beca's bed, "Well hurry up and tell me what they are before the previews are over."

Beca moved to sit beside Chloe and waited for her to snuggle up to her side.

"Okay condition number one: we watch Who Framed Roger Rabbit next weekend."

"Okay I can deal with that," Chloe said as she settled her head on Beca's shoulder

"Condition number two: You let me take you out tomorrow."

Chloe lifted her head so she could look at Beca, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I am. What do you say?"

Chloe moved and placed a quick peck on Beca's lips, "I'd love to."

"Good. One last thing."

"Shoot," Chloe said snuggling back into Beca's side

Beca moved to wrap her left hand in Chloe's, giving it a gentle squeeze as she did, "I love you."

"I love you too," Chloe said smiling from her spot on Beca's shoulder.

The menu screen came up on the television and Beca looked at Chloe, "You ready for movie night?"

"Always."

And so the two best friends snuggled up on Beca's bed as they always had and waited for the movie to start. It was a tradition that had lasted through years of friendship and it was a tradition that would last through many many more, only now they were two best friends in love and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
